


Formal Invitation

by silver_drip



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, avenger!loki, off-screen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony sends out invitations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formal Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, wtf is up with my brain?

* * *

 

“Is this a joke?” Clint asked, waving around the elegant invitation. Its high-end paper and beautifully printed words contrasted with what was written.

“It’s not a joke. I’ve been to one,” Natasha said and all eyes turned to her. Steve let out a strange croaking noise. “I was on a mission for the Red Room, as a caterer.”

“You should have led with that part,” Bruce said, already checking the box that indicated he wouldn’t be attending. “Do you think he wants us to mail these back or just drop them off at his penthouse?”

“Is this… normal?” Steve was bouncing his leg up and down and staring at the invitation like it was a riddle.

“It is for Tony, but not the rest of the modern world.” Natasha checked a box, but no one could see her response. She slipped it back in its envelope and sat it in her lap.

“Orgies are common in the other realms,” Loki said, a grin in place. “I will be attending.” With a spark of green a check mark appeared in the yes box.

“I’m definitely not going then!” Clint tore his invitation in half.

“Even though attending an orgy is on your bucket list?” Natasha raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. Clint threw his feet onto the table and leaned back on the sofa.

Steve discreetly hid his invitation away, not marking a box.

“My invitation is address to both my Jane and me. I shall talk to her.”

“Even though your brother is going?” Clint was scrunching up his nose in disgust.

“Loki and I have shared partners at the same time, but have never had sex with each other. It’s about trust.”

“Yes and he’s easy to avoid since he sounds like a dying goat when he fucks,” Loki added.

“I did not need to know that.” Bruce sighed and went to make tea.

“I thunder!” Thor let out a mighty laugh. Loki rolled his eyes.

* * *

Loki was squirming, completely spent, but unwilling to shove Tony’s hand away. Everyone else that had attended the orgy were either asleep or had left.

“How do you still have energy?” Loki gasped out. Tony chuckled. It was a deep sound that Loki could feel in his bones.

“Years and years of practice, Sunshine.” Tony nipped at Loki’s neck. The spot already had a hickey that was taking its time healing. “So, we’re physically compatible.”

Loki took in a shuddered breath in response.

“I want to see if we’re compatible in other ways.”

“Other ways?” Loki could barely hear him over his own racing heart.

“Relationship ways.” Tony added a twist and Loki felt pleasure overwhelm him, coupled with a sore ache. It was perfect. “Go on a date with me?”

Loki swatted Tony on the shoulder.

“Hey!” Tony clutched his shoulder. “You could have just said no.”

“You invite me to an orgy with a lovely invitation and then invite me on a date so dully?” Loki swatted him again.

“You just came! How is that dull?” Tony was pouting and Loki was charmed.

“I expect a formal invitation, engraved with gold. And flowers, none of those boring roses though.” Loki pushed himself up to his feet, his body sore from overexertion. “And it better arrive fast, before I lose interest.”

“It sounds like you’ve already made your decision,” Tony said with a smug grin.

Loki scoffed and disappeared.


End file.
